1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for rinsing crockery in a dishwashing machine. This disclosure particularly relates to a rinsing method for a dishwasher having a circulation pump, a water heater, an upper spray arm and a lower spray arm both alternatively fed by the circulation pump, such method comprising the continuous heating of the rinsing circulated water up to a maximum predetermined value.
With the term “crockery” we mean every kind of vessels, plates, dishes, pans, pots, glasses, cutlery etc. that are usually loaded into a dishwasher.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular cycle of a dishwasher uses the above known final rinse method in which, after having reached a predetermined temperature of the rinsing water, a follow-up phase is used in which the water is continuously circulated through the spray arms without a further heating of water. The usual duration of this follow-up phase is about 10 min after reaching the maximum temperature.
In such known method, after the follow-up phase, the water temperature is about 5° C. lower than the maximum temperature due to heat losses, depending on the rinse time. The cleaning performance is strongly affected by the rinse total time of the upper spray arm (the sum of time periods during which the upper spray arm is working), since also during finale rinse stage a soil removal is needed (for instance burnt-on soil in crockery placed on the upper rack). According to the known rinsing method, the upper spray arm is fed in an alternating way with the lower spray arm for the entire rinsing phase. Moreover, a specific minimum temperature after clear rinse is requested to maintain the drying performance, such temperature being of the order of 59° C.
In the last years the appliance producers have focused their attention to energy saving, for instance by new cycle designs or by adopting more energy efficient components.